


Evanstan disastrous first three dates

by Sza13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Disasters, First Dates, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sza13/pseuds/Sza13
Summary: Umm... i don't know.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... i don't know.

\+ hey chris.   
\- scarleeeeeeett! This is it. This is the last day. I don't know what to do.   
\+ i thought you still had couple of more weeks of shooting.   
\- i do. But he's done. I'm not gonna see him again until the press tour.   
\+ or, you can ask him out and see him tomorrow!   
\- what if he says no? We're gonna work together again. It's gonna be weird and...   
\+ oh just shut up and do it you little shit. Just fucking do it. You'll be fine.   
\- i don't know...   
\+ chris I'll kill you. Stop whining and just DO IT. 

Chris smiles when scarlett hangs up the phone on him. She can never put up with his shit. He loves her. And she's right. He should ask sebastian out before it's too late. And frankly, he can't stand not seeing him until the press tour. And before he knows, he's standing in front of sebastian. 

\+ mmm, hey! You're packing your stuff, huh?   
\- yup. Last day. Gonna miss this. It's not often that the shooting process is actually fun.   
\+ yeah...

He has to say it. Has to. Has to. Has to. 

\+ seb, you wanna go get a drink together?   
\- sure. Let me finish packing first. 

He said yes. He agreed to go out with him. Chris can't believe it. He texts scarlett and tells her what happened. And then waites for his lovely date. 

It goes pretty well. They drink, they talk, well, chris talks and seb listens. They make jokes and laugh. And when they are walking to sebastian's place, chris feels confident enough to say it. 

\+ listen, I'm not even sure i should be saying this. But i was really nervous tonight. I had never gone on a date with another man.   
\- um, this was a date? 

Oh...   
Oh....  
OH...  
oh no 

+what do you mean? What do you think it was? (He tries to control his nerves grin.)   
\- well, you said let's get some drinks, i thought this is sort of a good bye cause I'm done with the shooting.   
\+ um, i mean, it doesn't have to be more than that. (He can't believe he's actually saying this.) I'm sorry.   
\- oh no, I'm sorry. I just didn't know you were interested in... well, men, in general.   
\+ it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it.   
\- can i make it up to you?   
\+ you don't have to. It's fine.   
\- no, it's not. And i think we deserve a first date that we both know is a date.   
\+ seb, you really don't have to go on a date with me. It's ok.   
\- you can't decide for me. I wanna go on a date with you, and i will. I don't care what you say....   
\+ seb...   
\- no. No seb. I'm cooking dinner Saturday night and I'm waiting for you. You have my address. Good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, seb goes to visit his mom and ask for Moussaka recipe. Tonight has to go perfect. He has already made chris feel insecure. He has to make it right. And the truth is, chris Evans can't be resisted.  
His mom can't stop laughing when he tells him the story though. 

\+ oh my god... poor guy.  
\- well, if you give me your delicious secret recipe, I'll be able to make it up to him. I told him to come to my place tonight for dinner.  
\+ yeah? Wasn't he hesitant a bit? I mean, you did sort of crush his confidence, and you said he's never been on a date with a guy before...  
\- oh no. I told him I'll be waiting for him Saturdays night and he better show up.  
\+ wait, what?  
\- what what?  
\+ oh sebby...  
\- what?  
\+ Saturday night was last night Sweetheart.  
\- WHAT?  
\+ today's sunday. Check the calendar.  
\- god...  
\+ do you realise how hard I'm trying not to laugh?  
\- this is a disaster.  
\+ wait a minute, if you invited him to your apartment, then how come you you didn't notice he came? Maybe he never showed up...  
\- no. I was out all night with chace and... oh shit.  
\+ are you telling me he came to your place to have his promised date after you blew the first one, and you weren't home to answer the door?  
\- i should call him. 

\+ hello?  
\- hi Chris. Listen, i am so so sooooo sorry for last night. I thought last night was friday and i was out with my friend. This morning i went to my mom's place and she told me yesterday was Saturday. I am so sorry.  
\+ it's ok. I'm just not the best person to pull a prank on.  
\- god no. It wasn't a prank. I didn't do it to laugh at you chris i swear. Look, i know I've already fucked up twice. And you have all the right not to want to go out with me again. But I'm asking you to come to my place tonight, if you're not busy.  
\+ it really is fine seb. You don't have to.  
\- no. I have to. It doesn't even have to be a date. I mean, i really want it to be. I do. But it doesn't have to if you don't want. I just want us to have this one night so i can prove to you this wasn't a prank. And I'm really not that rude to invite someone to my house and then leave them outside. Please chris. Come to my apartment tonight. Let's have dinner as friends and then you can decide whether you want it to be more than that.  
\+ um, ok. Thanks for the invite. I'll be there at seven. Is that good?  
\- perfect. I'll see you.  
\+ yeah, well, you will if you're actually there.  
\- now don't be bitter. I apologised.  
\+ i know. I'm sorry. See you.  
\- see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting ready, chris isn't sure how to feel about tonight. Part of him is excited to see sebastian again. But a voice in the back of his head says it's all a prank and he's gonna get stood up again. He tries to tell that voice to shut up and let him enjoy himself tonight.   
Last night was awful. He waited for half an hour at sebastian's door, thinking maybe he's in the shower and can't get to the door. But the door never opened and he came back home CRUSHED. He couldn't believe seb would do that to him. His anxiety was worse than he could handle. He knew he could call scarlett and ask her to come over, but he just felt like staying in bed and let his mind go to the darkest places.   
But sebastian called and explained. He invited him to his apartment again. Tonight, better go really well. 

Sebastian's place, Chris thinks, feel like sebastian himself. Very quiet, very comfortable. He doesn't have much furniture. The tv set, couch, a simple dining table with colourful an delicious-looking food on it, candles and low classical music playing, seb has done his best to make tonight perfect. Perfect. 

At dinner, they mostly talk about their families. Chris tells him about all the things his sisters did to him in their childhood and all the things he has done to his brother. Sebastian tells him about Romania, his mom and step dad, and of course, the cat he grew up with but later got allergic. After the dinner, they decide to watch a movie, and of course, some romantic comedy for the first (ahem, third) date is always a good choice. But halfway through the film, chris feels sebastian falling sleep, hia head on Chris's shoulder. 

Is he sleep?   
Did he fall sleep this early at night?   
He looks so gorgeous and peaceful...   
Did he fall sleep in the middle of our date?   
So gorgeous...   
Am i that boring that he falls sleep in the middle of the date?   
10 pm?   
What shoul i do?   
I'm boring.   
Should i leave?   
He hated the date.   
What should i dooooooo? 

5 years later, civil war press tour 

Jimmy Kimmel: so, Antony's first date with his wife was adorable, Paul's was a bit weird I'd say. Although i didn't expect any different. How about marvel's power couple? How was your first date? 

Sebastian stan: well, our first twe dates were complete disaster. The first one i didn't realise was a date and the second one i accidentally stood chris up. But our third date was awsome. Low key, but perfect. You know? Dinner and music and then we feel sleep on the couch watching a movie and we went out for breakfast and ended up walking in the park till noon. It was really good. 

Lying on bed, chris watches his seabastian sleep. He thinks of the first time he saw him asleep. That "perfect" date. He could tell sebastian that honey, WE didn't fell sleep. YOU fell sleep and i spent the entire night thinking i must be the most boring human being on the planet. And then when you wake up, i pretended to be asleep cause i wasn't sure whether you wanted me to leave or not. But no. Chris is not gonna say a thing. He's not gonna let sebastian think that night was anything less that perfect. He's gonna take this one tiny secret to his grave. But first, he has a whole life to spend with his husband.


End file.
